Lazarus
Lazarus is the faithless son of Cappadocius – a powerful vampire who went to Egypt and renounced his sire's invitation to the Feast of Folly and has destroyed every agent sent after him ever since. He has been sleeping beneath the sands of Egypt and only recently woke up from his torpor. Biography Reports of his mortal life suggest he was a Hebrew thanatologist, Embraced for his vast wisdom and driving interest in death. According to many who knew him, Lazarus was once one of Cappadocius' favorite childer, prized for his erudite thinking and keen insight. Lazarus was apparently impulsive and intelligent. He once Embraced a woman named Lamia in a fit of passion, only to find himself the loser in the deal. When the Feast of Folly was called, neither Lazarus nor any of his childer responded, remaining in Egypt where he spent time with the Followers of Set. Constancia claimed that Lazarus sought to reconstruct the Spell of Life to find a way to break the hold of life and death over humans. He also knew of his sire's desire of godhood and strove to supplant him in this by deciphering the secrets of the Sargon Fragments, tomes that contained mystical knowledge written down by Cappadocius himself. He was also one of the most informed childer of his sire, having learned a great deal of Cappadocius' past as a mortal priest and seer. Upset by this sign of faithlessness, Caias Koine travelled to Lazarus' haven in Egypt to bring him back to face the founder. The two fought and, through the use of Serpentis, Lazarus survived and killed Caias. The Cappadocians and Setites were mortal enemies, followers of radically different religious visions, but the clan lacked the ability to strike back at the treasonous childe, so Lazarus was left to stew in Egypt with his own brood. These Infitiores would eventually become a bloodline of the clan, denying their Cappadocian heritage. Lazarus, as he was never condemned by his sire, continued to see himself as doing his father's work. He nearly completed his goal, but was foiled by Constancia and his own temper, when the traitorous Cappadocian Alexia Theusa sought to use the Fragments for her own ends, sending Lazarus into a terrible Frenzy. In his rage, he destroyed both Theusa and the Codex. Following this defeat, he brought the ceiling down to destroy Constancia and her lackeys. Lazarus went into torpor after the fight and only recently awoke. The Black Hand: A Guide to the Tal'Mahe'Ra claims that Lazarus was responsible for transferring much of his clansmen into the Shadowlands during the Giovanni purge. As a part of the triple group of Cappadocian methuselahs that use the Capuchin identity, he brokered truces between himself and the Tal'Mahe'Ra, as well as their enemies, the Followers of Set, apparently to set them against each other. Speculation Lazarus is probably the Cappadocian obsessed with God and revenge against the Giovanni in Clan Novel: Giovanni; that arises in Egypt, then settles in New Orleans and appears wearing a hood. He is in contact with Ambrogino Giovanni in Venice through wraithly messengers. He destroyed Chas Giovanni Tello in 1999 by simply waving his hand and turning Tello to dust when the younger vampire succumbed to Frenzy and tried to attack him. The entity who destroyed Tello is described as cadaverous as far as 5000 years back, which does not fit the description of Lazarus in Dark Ages Clan Novel: Cappadocian, though Obfuscate might be an explanation for this issue. The epithet "the dead man" certainly fits Lazarus in a biblical sense. But in Clan Novel: Giovanni , the entity remembers the destruction of its "own blood-siblings, the other childer of Matron Constancia", suggesting it to be a 6th generation Cappadocian (and thereby incapable of mastering Auspex level 8 or a comparable destructive power that could instantly turn another Kindred to ashes). Gallery Lazarus by Mark Kelly.jpg|From Beckett's Jyhad Diary. Art by Mark Kelly References * * * * * * * Category:Cappadocian Category:Fourth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character